gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Union of Independent Republics
The Union of Independent Republics or Independent AlliancesGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 193 was the main antagonist of the Coalition of Ordered Governments during the Pendulum Wars for many natural resources. Little information is known about the Union other than that several famous members of the UIR were from the Ostri Republic and Pelles. The UIR used a mix of tactics to fight the COG, ranging from sabotage attacks on Imulsion pipelines in Sarfuth, to a fully mechanized army that fought COG troops at Aspho Fields. The UIRs greatest achievement was the creation of the Hammer of Dawn technology, which Chairman Tomas Dalyell wanted to capture and use to end the war. It is confirmed that the UIR were defeated by the COG, and the people of Sera enjoyed a new era of peace. The war was ended when the COG stole the Hammer of Dawn technology from the UIR and used it as a threat, therefore the Union of Independent Republics were forced to surrender, although it still took several years. The peace between the UIR and COG only lasted a few weeks before Emergence Day.http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/timeline/PendulumWarsEndGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant But some nations refused to surrender and resorted to Guerrilla warfare.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 382 Unknown to the COG, some 4,000 UIR citizens survived Emergence Day and the Hammer of Dawn strikes and survived by moving around the continent by sea. They possesed a submarine, a tanker, a frigate and some patrol boats as well as an Imulsion Rig. They never joined the survivors at Jacinto as they didn't think it'd be any different there, but they met up with Jacinto's Remnant near the island of Vectes and joined them there. Part of the deal was that they join the COG in order to move into there, and they did at the agreement of Commander Miran Trescu, ending any possible future hostilities with the surviving member of the UIR. History Pendulum Wars Eastern Front The Kashkur breakthrough Aspho Point Surrendering to the COG Holdouts E-Day The holdout nations of the UIR, like every nation on Sera, were assaulted by the Locust on E-Day. Like the COG nations, any UIR defenders were relentlessly pushed back and defeated in almost every engagement. Everything that is known about UIR nations at this time is discerned from the survivors acount of Gorasnaya. Following E-Day, the mainland of Gorasnaya was overran by the Locust and the survivors took to the sea, as every urban and military centre had been destroyed. Fighting the Stranded and Unification with the COG Viewpoint on lesser Nations The UIR was known to invade weaker nations of Sera that had some value to them, such as the South Islands or the Lesser Islands chain, the latter of which was rich in Imulsion. The UIR took advantage of Maranday neutrally too attack the coalition nation of Sarfuth.Gears of War:Aspho FieldsGears of War:Unseen When Vasgar government collapsed from failing to balanced the nation budget, the UIR sent "peacekeepers" into Vasgar and invaded Kashkur.Gears of War:Anvil Gate War Crimes The UIR nation of Gorasnaya housed several labor camps most notable the Ramascu camp, where Gears from the Eastern Front where sent too. A large number of Coalition soldiers died in the camps including members from the Duke of Tollen's Regiment.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant But Major Toly and Cpt.Benoslau from the Independent Republic of Furlin were willing to the allowed the civilians of Anvil Gate to escaped the warzone and would sent wounded Gears too military hospitals and not P.O.W. camps.Gears of War:Anvil Gate Known UIR members *Independent Republic of Furlin *Pelles *Ostri Republic *Republic of Gorasnaya *Republic of Lauczi *Vasgar (Occupied)Gears of War: Anvil Gate UIR Army UIR Navy Vehicles The UIR use vehicles comparable to COG equivalents and others which the COG has no known counter for, these were used to devestating effect at the battle of Aspho Fields against COG Forces. Khimera The Khimera is a UIR attack chopper of similar design to the King Ravens, both are capable of attack using nose mounted chain guns and both are capable of carrying troops within their cargo hold. ASP Anti Air Tank The ASP is an anti-air tank which was deployed at the battle of Aspho Fields to stop the COG forces escaping. It prevented the King Ravens from extracting the COG forces for some time until they were destroyed. Pariah Tank The Pariah Tank was a heavily armored tank class used during the Invasion of Kashkur. APCs The UIR designed and developed APCs for deployment on the battlefield. Only two versions of APCs are known. Both the Ostrini armed forces and Furlin's army have APCs. Furlin's Army's APCs, the Furlin APC, has a turret with a Chain Gun and tank gun.Gears of War:Anvil GateGears of War:Aspho Fields LAVs The Light Armored Vehicle, or the LAV, is a medium armored vehicle used for combat situations on the battlefield, such as supporting infantry and general combat. The UIR had developed and manufactured the LAV as an addition to their armed forces' vehicles. They were deployed during the Battle Of Aspho Fields, right in the beginning of the battle, along with APVs, Asp Anti-Air Tanks and Anti-Air emplacements to counter against the COG Army's C Company. Behind the Scenes *The UIR troops wore armor that looked similar to the COG's standard issue armor but was black/gray instead of blue, and seemingly had slightly different helmets. *In Issue #7 of the Gears of War comic, the UIR soldiers are shown to have very different armor than the COG soldiers. It may be these Indies are from a diffrent country to those seen in the opening cutscene of Gears of War 2. It it likely that Epic did not feel it necessary to create character models for the UIR in Gears of War 2 seeing as they would only be on screen for less than a minute. *In Gears of War: They Also Serve, an Indie tank gunner was also seen, and he didn't wear either armor type. References Category:UIR Category:Organizations Category:Government